


The inner darkness

by afallenangel



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Dftitk, Not Human, Second Chances, Trouble, avengers need you, powers, the darkness inside, villan, you're evil, you're in prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afallenangel/pseuds/afallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have spent years in the dark of a shield containment facility, but now the avengers need your help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The inner darkness

The metal box rolled forward, out of the adamantium bunker it was kept in. The three avengers standing there watched it warily. “Are you sure we need to do this?” Natasha asked Steve. “Yes, unfortunately the situation is bad enough that Fury ordered Plan Z” he says. The metal box comes to a stop. “Hopefully this won't backfire on us.” A metal sheet rolls down, exposing missile proof glass. Through the frost on the glass, Natasha, Steve, and Tony can see a small figure. Tony taps in a few codes, and the heavy door swings open. The sleeping figure inside starts to stir, as the effects of the reinforced cryochamber wear off. “This is not a good idea” Tony mutters as the girl opens her ice blue eyes, focusing on the avengers, they turn a violent, bloody, red. 

-——————————-----------------———---

At first there's nothing, only darkness and cold. Then you open your eyes, and there is only painful brightness, and cold. Finally, your world snaps back into color and solid. You see three people standing in front of you, and recognize them instantly. “Come to finish me off Steve?” You ask. The captain looks at you, stoic. You smirk, and glance down. As you guessed, there are chains tightly binding you to the chair you're in. Heavy metal cuffs made of some indestructible metal force your hands into the air, to prevent you from touching anything. You can manipulate matter, but only by touching it with your hands. And, of course you can manipulate yourself. You yank experimentally on your bindings, but are greeted with a massive electric shock. “Nice contraption, Stevie,” you say to him. “So, did Fury figured out a way to kill me yet?” You ask again. “Unfortunately, no. We need your help.” “And why would I do that?” “To be able to leave this prison. If you don't help us, we'll just freeze you again until out research department figures out how to kill you.” You toss your waist length (h/c) hair out of your face. “Fine. I'll help.” Tony presses a lever, and your binds fall off. “Don't bother trying to run, you'd never find your way out of this maze.” You shrug, and allow them to re handcuff you. “Sorry about this doll” Tony says, and Natasha drops a hood over your face so you can't see. “Planning on returning me here, are we?” You ask. “Depends on how you behave.” Is the reply, muffled by the hood. The four of you walk forward, and, down some hallways, and around some turns for several minutes before you reach what must be the exit. Once you're on board the small aircraft, Natasha removes the hood. The plane starts running, and it takes off. Experimentally, you turn your skin to stone, testing your powers after two years of unuse. This leaves Natasha and Steve unfazed, having fought you before, but the great Tony Stark looks mildly frightened. “I'm sure you've read my file, Tony. Did you not brace yourself for me? You should have had some idea of why they froze me, and locked me in a small box in a bunker in a maze in a bunker in the middle of nowhere.” You manipulate the atoms in your skin, turning yourself completely invisible. You reappear a moment later in the exact same place and position. Turning to Natasha, who sits next to you, hand on her gun, you ask “what happened now? It must be something really bad for you to bring me back to society needing my help.” She nods. “Fury will brief you when we get to the tower.” You give her a nod of acknowledgement, before returning to your own world, remembering the night SHIELD finally caught you. 

\-----------————------------------------————-

*Three Years Ago :

You paced around your safe house, constantly on alert. They were probably watching you at this moment. So far SHIELD had failed to kill you, but you knew that wouldn't stop them from trying, or locking you away forever. You were technically immortal, never aging, and able to recover from a bullet to the head, or any other kind of instant death. You had seen civilizations rise and fall, wars fought and won, great people born and die. You were born sometime during the Viking era, or at least, that's as far back as you could remember. You don't remember a childhood, or parents. You remember being worshiped as a god, burned as a witch, feared as a power, and now on the run from some mortal organization that kept trying to kill you. As you glanced through the closed blinds, you created matter out of nothing, a pile of dirt in your hand from something pulled from beyond atoms, and in between. Present science couldn't explain it, and neither could you. Not in a scientific sense, anyways. You thought you could pull it from another dimension, one you saw sometimes in your dreams, a world with a paper sky, and paper trees, ruled by massless beings who had absolute power, and had no sense of sanity in the slightest. They called you the doorway, a key and a lock, accessing power from both dimensions. Maybe you were insane, psycho. Whatever. All that concerned you now was evading these SHIELD people. You could bring them and their tiny countries down easily. To catch you, they would need gods who could rival your power. Which, you heard, they almost had. A few hours after the sun went down, you felt exhausted and fell asleep. This time your dream world was different. There was still a paper world with paper sky, but it was laced with something else, green mist, hazing the sky so the stars looked like blank holes. The green mist grabbed you, and held you tight. The sky darkened, and you were falling, but you couldn't move, couldn't access your power. Your eyes snapped open, yanking you from the dream world into reality. Instead of the empty safe house, there were SWAT soldiers everywhere, agents storming into the building. Trying to sit up, you realized you still couldn't move. Your eyes locked onto someone else's, green, the color of the mist that invaded your dream. A hand gently caressed your face, and a bright light faded the world away. 

Everything was cold, and everything was dark. 

*end flashback*


End file.
